rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 2 Summary
EPISODE 2: Untucked: The Musical After Ajax's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom to discover Ajax's mirror message. It reads, "Gurl, I guess my disinfectant wasn't strong enough;/ CU on da other side whores". Zada wipes off her message. Jasmine asks Zada what it felt like to nearly go home. Zada says that it was really eye opening and made her do whatever she needed to do in order to stay. She also says that it doesn't feel good knowing she was the reason Ajax's dreams of being here were crushed. Galantis says in confessionals "Zada is being a bit too dramatic about sending Ajax home. It's part of the gig girl and we all signed a contract to do this". The queens soon all head over to the lounge to discuss what went down on the Main Stage and in Untucked. The Aphrodite mentions The Queen winning the first challenge and everyone congratulates her. The Queen says that she feels really good about winning the first challenge. Sarah notices that Diana seems a bit annoyed. She asks her what's wrong. Diana says that she's annoyed that she didn't win the first challenge. Also saying that she personally felt that her looks was better than The Queen. A few girls roll their eyes. Butterscotch says "Delusions" in confessionals. The Queen defends her looks saying that the reason she won was becuase her looks were not only good but becuase her concepts were the best. Diana says to everyone "Ladies, I'm going to get mad but I should be allowed to have an opinion without others getting angry and being rude". Leo says to her "Girl, I know what you're saying but The Queen won fair and square". '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to Seduce Their Way Into a Night Club. Diana, The Queen, Butterscotch, Jasmine & Miss Melanin all do the best making Jake laugh. In the end both Jasmine and Miss Melanin are declared the Winners of the Main Challenge making them Team Captain in the Main Challenge which will be to wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by iconic moments from RuPaul's Drag Race: Untucked scenes. Jasmine and Miss Melanin then begin to choose their team members. Jasmine chooses Estee, Sarah, Leo, Phoenix, The Aphrodite and Britney. While Miss Melanin chooses Diana, The Queen, Zada, Butterscotch and Galantis. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the Queens all begin getting ready. In the Werkroom, the two teams split up and go to a couch to work out who will be getting what role. Team Jasmine are given Shangela vs. Mimi as their Untucked scene while Team Miss Melanin are given Laganja's "I Feel Very Attacked" scene to do. After a bit of deciding Team Miss Melain finally head off to practice their choreo. Miss Melanin and Diana do really well conveying their character and slaying the choero. Diana says in confessionals "I might be old but this old bitch can still dance". The Queen, Butterscotch and Galantis all to pretty well acing their moves. Zada struggles alot, she gets most of the dancing portion right but her face is giving off that she is very nervous. The choreographe asks her what's wrong. Zada says that she's just really nervous to do well after fucking up last week. Team Miss Melanin return to the Werkroom and Team Jasmine leave to practice their choreo. Jasmine and Leo don't do aswell as everyone else. Jasmine gets in her head about failing her team where as Leo just cannot learn a certain chunk of the moves. The Aphrodite and Phoenix slay quite alot. Back in the Werkroom, all the queens get ready for the Mainstage. ''Butterscotch and Jasmine chat about their teams. Butterscotch asks Jasmine what it feels like to be the Team Captain. Jasmine says that it is really scary because if you fuck up, your whole team might fuck up. Butterscotch replies saying that she's glad she isn't Team Captain on her team becuase she think her team wasn't as good. She also says that she is worried for Zada. ''On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Jaden Smith & Calvin Harris. First up, Team Jasmine. Phoenix slays really hard doing Shangela. She makes the judges laugh alot. Jasmine nerves show in her performance. The Aphrodite does really well playing as Mimi. Leo trips over three times while forgetting a massive chunk of the choreo. The judges put on a nervous face for her. Overall, Team Jasmine is ok. Up next, Team Miss Melanin. Diana and Miss Melanin really pull through with maaking the judges laugh alot. Diana pulls major camp in her dance moves while Miss Melanin slays the lipsyncing alot. Zada get really nervous and keeps looking behind her. The judges notice that she just doesn't know the words. After the Runway, Jake announces that they won't be judged in Teams but individually. Britney, Butterscotch, Estee, Galantis, Sarah and The Queen are declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Phoenix is told that her performance was so good. The judges couldn't take their eyes off her. She was also so funny impersonating Shangela. Jasmine is told that she did not impress the judges both as Team Captain and in the performance. Overall Team Miss Melanin would have won tonight if it wasn't judged individually. The Aphrodite is praised for her stunning moves and overall beauty on the Mainstage. Leo is told that she just faded into the background for them and when she missed a whole lot of the moves, the judges knew she was in truoble. Diana is told that she once again tonight really slayed the challenge. Her choreo was really impressive and she shined really well. Miss Melanin is told that tonight was a big step up after last week. She honestly lead her whole team to victory and did really well. Lastly, Zada is told that tonight once again she failed to make the judges love her. The nervousness was present on her face and her overall performaance wasn't the best. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens enjoy a cocktail and chat. Estee congratulates everyone on making it through the second elimination. Butterscotch says that she doesn't like to be safe. She'd rather be critiqued on how to get better than be given nothing at all. Most girls agree. Galantis ask who everyone thought was the better team. The Queen says that she thinks Team Miss Melanin would have won tonight if it wasn't judged individually. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. They all sit down and enjoy their drinks. ''Sarah asks them who is winning tonight. Jasmine says that Diana or Phoenix are probably winning. Miss Melanin mentions herself getting really good critiques. Diana speaks up and congratulates Miss Melanin on leading her team to a good success even though it wasn't judged in teams. The Aphrodite asks who is Bottom 2. Leo says that her and Zada are most likely lipsyncing tonight. ''Back on the Mainstage, Phoenix is declared the Winner of the challenge with Diana, Miss Melanin and The Aphrodite ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Jasmine is declared Safe which leaves Leo and Zada in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Vroom Vroom" by Charli XCX. Leo does a wig reveal that isn't executed that well. Zada pulls out some fierce moves that impress the judges alot. She throws in a few splits and jump kicks. Leo kinda stands in one spot the whole time. After the lipsync, Zada stays while Leo is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 12 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts